


Illustration: Human Crowley from Molly House regency era AU by ARealPip

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Good Omens AU, Human Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Illustration of Human Crowley from a Regency Era AU storyMolly Houseby ARealPip. Hence he has human eyes, and in place of his serpent sigil, scarring on his cheek, which he tries to hide somewhat with his sideburns.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	Illustration: Human Crowley from Molly House regency era AU by ARealPip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARealPip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealPip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Molly House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481195) by [ARealPip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARealPip/pseuds/ARealPip). 



> While this illustration is SFW, the fic is rated E. It is heartbreaking but has a happy ending, and I was privileged to be one of the beta readers for it. 
> 
> I've drawn this Tennant pose before a while back, and definitely did it better this time around. When I was beta reading the fic I felt that (bar demon attributes) my drawing back then gave me strong vibes of Crowley from this universe, so I wanted to re-draw it AS the correct Crowley. I'm happy with how it came out.

[ ](http://ukshires.net/AO3/small-for-web-art/19-12-20MollyHouseScan50.jpg)

[Can't see the image? CLICK HERE.](http://ukshires.net/AO3/small-for-web-art/19-12-20MollyHouseScan50.jpg)


End file.
